leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Plantilla:Custom Loading screen/doc
Usage :Similar to Template:Loading screen, but allows for custom content by taking full image links as arguments, and allows for custom tooltips. ;Syntax :Additional parameters *border = Displayed border, one of: ** blue (default) ** red ** silver ** gold ** platinum ** diamond ** master ** challenger * division = Division for jewels on border (Does not affect blue, red, master or challenger). * loading = Loading splash image file. * championlink = Page the champion name should link to when clicked. * summoner = Summoner name shown. * region = Creates a link to summoner's op.gg if used. * summonericon = Summoner icon image file. * summoner1icon = Left summoner spell image file. * summoner1tooltip = If set to true, a tooltip will be generated for summoner1. If tooltip enabled: ** summoner1name = Name of summoner1. ** summoner1cd = Cooldown of summoner1 in seconds. ** summoner1effects = Description of summoner1. ** summoner1effects2 = Second description of summoner1 (Optional). ** summoner1range = Cast range of summoner1 (Optional). ** summoner1level = Summoner level that summoner1 is unlocked at (Optional). * summoner2icon = Right summoner spell image file, has equivalent tooltip parameters to summoner1. * keystoneicon = Keystone rune image file. * keystonetooltip = If set to true, a tooltip will be generated for keystone. If tooltip enabled: ** keystonename = Name of keystone. ** keystonepathicon = Icon for the tree containing keystone. ** keystonepathname = Name of the tree containing keystone. ** keystonedescription = Description of keystone. ** keystonedescription2 = Second description of keystone (Optional). ** keystonedescription3 = Third description of keystone (Optional). ** keystonedescription4 = Fourth description of keystone (Optional). ** keystonedescription5 = Fifth description of keystone (Optional). * secondaryicon = Secondary rune tree image file. Has equivalent tooltip parameters to keystone. * mastery = Adds mastery banner for mastery levels 4, 5, 6 and 7. * honor = Adds honor banner for honor levels 3, 4 and 5. * scale = Number between 0 and 1 to scale the size of the template (Note: Low numbers will look bad because of misalignment). * float = Where the template should float ("none" by default). Example: (4 level)}}}} and attack speed by 35% for 12 seconds. |summoner1range = Self |summoner1level = 1 |summoner2icon = Fortify.png |summoner2tooltip = true |summoner2name = Fortify |summoner2cd = 300 |summoner2effects = Grants to all allied turrets and causes them to attack 100% faster for 7 seconds. |summoner2effects2 = While Fortify is ready to cast you deal 9 bonus damage to minions. |summoner2range = Global |summoner2level = 5 |keystoneicon = Actor.png |keystonetooltip = true |keystonename = Something |keystonepathicon = Artist.png |keystonepathname = A tree goes here |keystonedescription = Some stuff |keystonedescription2 = Some more stuff |keystonedescription3 = Even more stuff |keystonedescription4 = More |keystonedescription5 = More |secondaryicon = Drowsy icon.png |mastery = 7 |honor = 4 |scale = 0.8 |float=right }} (4 level)}}}} and attack speed by 35% for 12 seconds. |summoner1range = Self |summoner1level = 1 |summoner2icon = Fortify.png |summoner2tooltip = true |summoner2name = Fortify |summoner2cd = 300 |summoner2effects = Grants to all allied turrets and causes them to attack 100% faster for 7 seconds. |summoner2effects2 = While Fortify is ready to cast you deal 9 bonus damage to minions. |summoner2range = Global |summoner2level = 5 |keystoneicon = Actor.png |keystonetooltip = true |keystonename = Something |keystonepathicon = Artist.png |keystonepathname = A tree goes here |keystonedescription = Some stuff |keystonedescription2 = Some more stuff |keystonedescription3 = Even more stuff |keystonedescription4 = More |keystonedescription5 = More |secondaryicon = Drowsy icon.png |mastery = 7 |honor = 4 |scale = 0.8 |float=right }}